Untouchable
by Pheonix113315
Summary: the first chapter explains...
1. Meet Reid and Aiden

Reid Garwin:

Devious and mischievous, Reid Garwin is the wild card of the group. A brazen wiseass and relentless practical joker, Reid is always looking to stir up trouble. While he has little luck with the ladies, it doesn't stop him from trying. He is a hot head who likes to push people's buttons – and if his antics lead to a fight, all the better. Unlike the rest of the group, Reid enjoys his using powers, perhaps a little too much. Secretive and headstrong, he often "uses" whenever he thinks others aren't watching. Although he can be reckless, Reid is extremely loyal to his friends and has a buried soft side. But what happens when this uncontrollable rebel finally meets his match.

Aiden Nalick:

Reckless and outgoing, Aiden Nalick was a rule breaker. A sarcastic and daring tease to the opposite sex, Aiden is always looking to rebel. While she has no problem getting guys to notice her, she doesn't want just any boy but she hasn't found one who can handle her. She's a quick witted girl whose not afraid to speak her mind weather you want to hear it or not. Because she is a far off descendent she is not sure of her power. Because it only comes in 'flashes' when she has a strong emotion, she has not been able to weald them yet. Although she comes off strong and cold Aiden is extremely caring and loving. Her friends mean everything to her, even if she only has a few. Aiden usually puts the one's she loves before herself. But what happens when this temptress finally falls in love.


	2. Cold Hard Bitch

1. Cold Hard Bitch

Aiden Nalick hadn't been planning to go to the 'Get Well' party that was talked about at school for weeks, but the boy who it was for, suddenly got better almost over night. So she dressed in her 'I want a boy for the night' attire and walked out to her Aston Martin Vanquish. It's jet black color blended well with the dark forest backdrop that was all around her house. She slid in the driver's side gracefully and took off down the old road. The greenery of the trees flew by her in a blur. She quickly got to the party which was at the end of the forest and the beginning of the ocean. She walked up just as the sun sunk down over the water. Her deep red hair glowed against the flames of the bond fire and her lip ring shined. The music pounded in her ears as she searched the crowd for her victim that night. She spotted a guy standing with a group of friends. She recognized his light brown hair and green eyes, his name was Austin. His eyes drifted to her as she came closer to him and he smiled knowingly nodding toward the dancing crowd. As they walked toward the crowd she took his hand. Aiden's confidence in herself usually got her into some kind of trouble, but it was nothing she couldn't bail herself out of. After she and Austin danced for a full song she began to search for another guy. She didn't have to look long, because a whip of bright blonde hair caught her eye. She had never seen this boy before. He eyed her cautiously and she had to turn her head away in order to hide her blush. But Aiden never blushes for a boy who checked her out before, this clicked in her head and she didn't like it. When she looked back up he was dancing with another blonde girl yet he still kept his eyes locked on her. Suddenly she sensed the game, who could make who more jealous. So she moved her body backward to fully press against Austin's. A wicked smile slide across this new boy's face. He mimicked her and moved to press his body against his partner. Aiden became jealous of this girl and reached her hand back to caress Austin's neck. Her blonde competitor narrowed his electrifying blue eyes. Then he slid his hands down to his dance partner's waist making sure that he touched every curve that she would permit. This didn't sit well with Aiden so she pulled out her final blow. She leaned her head back and pulled Austin's toward her. She normally wouldn't kiss a boy like this but she wanted to light a fire of jealousy. Though the kiss didn't last long she made sure she proved her point. When she pulled away her eyes immediately found the blonde boy staring at her, he was almost laughing. Aiden smirked and lifted her eyebrows quickly daring him to make another move. He bowed his head in defeat, and Aiden stepped away from Austin. She was starting to find something to drink when someone's hand wrapped around her wrist. She whipped around to see this new boy smiling down at her. For a brief moment it seemed like time had frozen and all she could see was his intense stare burning in her.

"Do you mind?" she snapped trying to hide her interest, which she did well.

His smile turned wicked and he replied "Yes, I do. You're being very rude to not tell me your name after that show over there." His cocky tone hit a small nerve inside Aiden.

"Show?" she asked raising an eyebrow and cocking her head.

"You can't taunt someone like that." he said as if this statement was obvious.

"And why not? I wasn't taunting anyone but I'm sorry if you were mistaken." she glared back at him.

"You still haven't told me your name, babe." he recovered smoothly.

"Psh, I'm no one's babe to you Mr. Hotshot."

"You like it hot?" she could see the playfulness in his eyes before they ignited into the darkest black she had ever seen. She felt an unbearable heat on her wrist and it was only then that she noticed that he still had a grip on her. She yanked her arm away so fast that it was impossible for any human eye to see. Aiden needed to get ride of this jerk immediately. Did he really think he had a shot? No way. Without consciously realizing it her own eyes flickered blacker then night and a force of energy shot out of her. He very slightly took one small step back.

"I knew it." he whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" she snapped again. Aiden was getting very tired of his little game.

"I'm Reid." he held out his hand that had a black glove covering his palm but not his fingers, and tried to look innocent, which seemed hard for him.

"That's nice." she said coldly but she repeated his name in her head again. She glanced down at his outstretched arm, then raised her eyebrow again. Reid dropped his arm to his side.

"Oh I see someone's a little touchy tonight, but oh wait, you didn't seem so cold to that other guy over there." he nodded his head toward where Austin was back with his friends, his sarcasm heightened noticeably.

"That other guy was my friend." she gave him a quick sarcastic smile. She then took a step and turned only to find that Reid's hand was there once again enabling her to move farther away.

"It looks like I'm not the rude one" She raised her eyebrows again. His grip only became a little stronger as she spoke. For some reason her cold comments didn't seem to effect him or faze him at the least. She looked down at his hand as if to tell him that he'd better let go.

"I would, but then you would walk away and I don't even know your name yet." His eyes pulled at her heart as his expression changed to show even more mockery.

"You would have a better chance of knowing my name if you released me." Her tone growing angry. He eyed her undecidedly, then he let his hand fall to his side, again.

"Aiden." she stated and before he could grab her again she spun around and walked off. As she walked an evil smile grew on her face. She knew she left him wondering about her just as she did most boys. But oddly enough this one stuck in her mind and he infuriated her. The more she thought about him the more she hated him. She never cared for the boys she teased, usually she laughed about them as she walked away. But she was thinking about Reid and she replayed the conversation in her head. And it was then that she began to take in each of his features, his beach blonde hair, his black shirt pushed up at it's sleeves to show off his forearms. But Aiden could feel his strength when held her in place. His coy smile burn in her memory. But then something else hit her, when she had been playing his game, Reid's eyes were a sharp electric blue. Yet when her arm got hot his eyes burned in blackness. This was too much in one night, Aiden convinced herself that she needed to leave before he caught up with her again. She started toward her car and she almost made it before she heard,

"Aiden," this time it was a much lighter touch that held her arm. The fabric of his gloves were warm form the heat of his skin underneath, but because his fingertips were touching her skin they burned etches on her arm. Aiden suddenly got Goosebumps all over her body. She stopped and turned.

"Yes" she half signed, half huffed. She knew it was Reid before she had even turned around.  
"What now Reid?" she forced her tone to sound annoyed yet she really wasn't.

"Please, I want to ask," his tone was soft before his eyes glanced behind her and he saw her car. "Whoa!" Aiden rolled her eyes as she turned and easily slipped out of his grasp. Taking out her keys she open the driver's door. Then she slipped her ankle high boots off and threw them in the back seat. She sat down and tucked her camouflage skirt under her, then she crossed her arms and cocked her head when she looked at Reid. He was now at her door gaping as his eyes covered her beautiful new car. "Goddamn." was all he manage to breathe. Even without the glow of the fire Aiden's long red hair stood out against her black leather seats. The thin red hair fell down to her mid-back as it lay against her white tank top. His eyes moved back to where she was sitting and searched her body with a hunger.

"Forget it." Aiden had guessed what he was thinking.

"What did I ever do to deserve such coldness?" he smiled with curiosity.

"You annoyed me." she stated blatantly.

"Where are you staying?"

Aiden half laughed before she answered, " Why would I ever tell you where I sleep or more importantly where I shower?"

"Why wouldn't you? I live in the dorms." this time he raised his eyebrow.

"I know your type and there's no way in hell that I would tell you."

"You know, I'm not like most other guys you meet sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Aiden warned.

He took no heed to the warning and shot back, "Your right, your not very sweet, I'll bet but then again, I haven't been blessed with a taste." His smile grew and his eyes dropped down her body.

"And if I'm lucky you'll never get one." she harshly said back, he changed his position so that he stood with his left arm under his right arm and his hand rested on his lips, as if he was thinking.

"Ouch," he finally said disappointed.

"Can you not take a hint? I'm leaving now." Aiden put her keys in the ignition and started her car. But Reid didn't take his hand off of the car door when she reached to close it. "Are you deaf?"

"Well no, but if I was, that would be very offensive."

"I guess it wouldn't matter now would it because you wouldn't be able to hear me. But I really must go, my house is farther away then the dorms are form here." Aiden stated.

"You know Miss it's not safe to be driving alone at this time of night into woods like these." Reid mocked.

"Well my mother taught me never to talk to strangers Sir."

"We've talk for awhile around this little place so, I no longer consider you a stranger." He said in a friendlier tone then he had been using most of the night.

"Oh and so now we're friends?" She said continuing her harsh tone.

"I guess I'll leave that to you to decide what we are, because I'm open to anything." It didn't take Aiden long to figure out what he was hinting.

"I guess I haven't decided yet." she thought out loud with a worried expression on her face. To tell the truth Aiden was interested in Reid for the reasons she wasn't sure of just yet. But he was the only one who has stayed to talk to her while she threw out harsh comments. Maybe this means something, she thought in her head now.

"Oh! Well now I see that I'm on your radar…" Reid smiled down at her.

"You're going to leave now that you've fixed yourself in my mind, right?"

"Well that would be very typical of me to do," he started cocky but he finished his sentence with kindness and honesty, "but with you, I just can't bring myself to walk away." Aiden felt her face fall when he spoke. She looked down rather then at him because his words really got to her. Reid held out his glove covered hand offering her help to step out of the car with inviting eyes. "I want to get to know you, Aiden." The sound of her name falling off his lips was overwhelming. Her eyes deceived her telling him that she really did want to sit down and talk as well. But before Aiden could give a response Reid's head snapped back toward the party, his face full of concern.

"What is it?" she asked interested in what he had heard.

"Oh no," he sighed looking back at Aiden, "I think the Brit just met the Ex." Aiden quickly grabbed her boots and threw them on, she stepped out of the car and locked it. Looking at Reid to tell her what she needed to do to help. But all he said was, "Round one, ding!" and hurried off with Aiden on his heels.


End file.
